The Blue Warrior
by nightfall26
Summary: ON HIATUS; When Masaya leaves Ichigo to die at Kish's hand, who will save her? Will she ever learn who her mysterious savior is? Or is he exactly who he says...? R and R! Different twist on the story completely!
1. Cowards Run, Ichigo

**Nightfall26 here, at your service!! I'm trying something new this time! =D hope you like it!**

**I don't own Tokyo mew mew... wahhhh.... no masaya bashing... :*(**

**REVIEW when it's over! :D**

Ichigo stood shakily, her eyes unbelieving. She couldn't understand. Why did Kish want her to go with him? Kish was getting closer, his eyes wild with a mix of desire and frustration. Suddenly, an odd look came over him, transforming him into something she was starting to fear.

"If you don't come with me, Ichigo, then I'll kill you." His voice was angry, and his dagger materialized in one hand. Ichigo gasped in fright and leapt up onto the wall behind her. Kish was right behind her at every turn, appearing and disappearing in front of her. Finally, she took a turn into a construction zone, stopping to catch her breath. She was afraid. Very afraid. Panting, she doubled over for a moment. When her breath had somewhat returned, she turned her head to see where Kish was. He advanced from behind her, walking slowly. Ichigo pulled her pendant from her pocket, kissing it once for luck.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMOR-" She began, but Kish was quicker. With a single, fluid movement, he knocked the pendant from her hand into his waiting grip with his dagger.

"I'll keep this for a while, kitten." He said, smirking. Ichigo huffed and cradled her hand close to her. She began to back up a few steps. Fear crept up her spine slowly, and she couldn't stop the feeling of utter helplessness. She couldn't transform. How was she supposed to defend herself against Kish?!

"I like the way you look when you want to win, kitten, but when you're scared, you're even cuter." Kish said, that same smirk painted on his alien features. Each step Ichigo took backwards, Kish took one forwards.

"It's not too late to change your mind, Ichigo." He murmured, almost endearingly. "Come with me, and I'll save you."

He retrieved his dagger from the ground, inspecting it carefully for damage.

"I don't want to kill you, you know. This is only because your stubborn." Kish raised the dagger into the air, and Ichigo took another step back. That was a mistake. She fell over a broken piece of wood, and with a cry, collapsed to the ground. _Not good... I think I sprained my ankle... _She thought, rubbing said ankle and wincing in pain.

"It's just too bad you're stubborn, isn't it?" Kish murmured, suddenly grasping the hilt of the dagger in both hands. He charged forward.

Ichigo closed her eyes tightly, waiting for impact, waiting for the pain she knew would arrive soon.

"ICHIGO!" Came a voice, stopping Kish in his tracks. He turned around slowly, and noticed Masaya standing behind them out of breath.

"Masaya!" Ichigo cried in relief. Kish rolled his eyes at her tone and sighed.

"Here's the bother." He muttered, twirling his sword around. Ichigo shook herself quickly. Masaya would be no match for Kish. Kish had powers, and weapons. Masaya would be killed!

"Masaya, get out of here! It's dangerous!" She called desperately. She watched himself gather himself, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't come here to run away." Masaya murmured.

"But... no... You can't..." Ichigo whispered helplessly. Kish smirked again.

"If so, I'll send you away real quick, human boy!" He spat, pointing his sword at him. Ichigo took a step towards him, her arms out imploringly.

"Kish, stop that! Now! Masaya, run away!!" Her voice was strained, and she fought for dominance over her fear. An odd look passed over Masaya, and he looked down. Kish's smirk only widened.

"Yes, human, just listen to her. Come on, you know you can't fight with us." He cooed, and Ichigo felt anger rising.

"Kish!! STOP IT!" She yelled, her voice shooting through several octaves in fright. Masaya looked up, his eyes filled with shame.

"I have no means of fighting you..." He muttered. Kish smiled in success. Ichigo could only watch in horror as Aoyama Masaya turned and ran away from her.

Left her to die.

"Now, kitten, it's just you and me, like the way it's supposed to be. I told you that humans are useless." Kish laughed, gesturing to Masaya's disappearing back. "Spineless worms, all of them."

Ichigo scowled and pulled herself to her feet shakily. She rubbed away the tears that had gathered in her normally bright eyes furiously.

"I'm not a spineless worm." She muttered, her eyes burning with anger.

"You aren't human, Ichigo. You're a new form of creature, closer to perfection then any of these stupid things you're trying to protect. You're more like me." Kish murmured, walking closer to her, his hand outstretched. Gently, he touched a finger to her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ichigo snapped, slapping his hand away. Kish's face twisted in fury, his hand curling into a fist.

"You'll pay for that, kitten. Oh... oh yes you will." His voice sent chills of fear down her back. His sword appeared back in his hand, and Ichigo blanched. He was really going to hurt her, wasn't he?

"If you go near her, you're going to pay." Came a familiar voice. Ichigo looked up abruptly to see a figure standing on a lamp post. His blue trenchcoat waved in the slight breeze. The blonde hair she knew so well danced in the wind, blowing around a handsome face. His eyes opened, revealing the startling blue that sent shivers down her back every time she saw them.

The Blue Knight.

**Short first chapter, but yeah, had to get to the cliffie. lol. **

**REVIEWWWW!!! pleaaaaseee! :D **

**~nightfall26**

**ps.... REVIEW! hahaha. ^^**


	2. Confusion?

**hullo, and welcome to chapter two of "The Blue Warrior"! **

**hope you enjoy it! **

**~nightfall26**

**i don't own tokyo mew mew, but if i did, i would have changed it a loooonngggg time ago!~**

Ichigo stood in awe momentarily, staring at the figure before her. Her eyes were frozen on him, her mouth wide in surprise. Kish was staring at him as well, distracted for a second. She was confused, to say the least. Her thoughts whirled around in her head with dizzying intensity.

_Who IS he? _It couldn't be Ryou, she was certain of that. And Masaya... he had run away, like a coward. Left her there, to fend for herself.

The Blue Knight lithely sprung from his perch on the lightpole, landing easily in front of her. Kish laughed quietly, his face unreadable. Ichigo took a cautious step towards the Blue Knight, and as soon as she moved, Kish spun around.

"You're not going anywhere, kitten." He hissed, his other sword appearing in his hand. The Blue Knight opened his hand, his own sword materializing in it, and leapt forward to stand in front of Ichigo.

"I told you, if you harm her, it will be you that pays." His voice was quiet, mixed with a tinge of anger. Ichigo looked up at him, a shiver making its way down her spine at the sight of his vivid blue eyes. They were focused on Kish, radiating intensity. Kish snarled furiously, charging forward to clash swords with the Blue Knight.

"How come all you do is bother me? You steal what is rightfully mine! ICHIGO WILL COME WITH ME!" Kish screamed, attacking wildly. His face was becoming frightening.

Ichigo squeaked as the Blue Knight gently shoved her backwards.

"It's best that you keep a safe distance, Ichigo." He murmured, turning back to engage Kish. Ichigo watched in horror as they fought it out, Kish battling with an insane grin painting his features.

"If only you didn't exist!" Kish called to the Blue Knight, leaping forward, swords first. The Blue Knight gracefully jumped into the air, avoiding what would have been a crippling blow. They clashed swords again and again, the Blue Knight seeming to have the upper hand. Kish looked distraught.

"I will take Ichigo with me!" He cried, repeating his agonized pleas from earlier. Ichigo watching his desperate moves, and watched how quiet the Blue Knight was.

"I won't let you." The Blue Knight whispered, sending the butt of his sword into Kish's stomach. Kish fell back with a gasp, fighting to regain both his footing and his breath. It seemed he was going to lose this battle, again. As Ichigo watched the mysterious blonde fight off Kish, she felt slight recognition in the pit of her stomach. She always felt as if she knew him... but from where? How? Who was he?!

The Blue Knight delivered a final, crushing blow, causing Kish to collapse to the ground ungracefully. The Blue Knight walked over to Ichigo, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, his eyes filled with concern. Ichigo nodded, staring up at him.

It was then that the other Mews came running up, with Ryou bringing up the rear. Relief spread across their faces as they saw Kish on the ground.

"Ichigo! You're safe!" Lettuce called, smiling. Ichigo nodded slightly, still staring at the Blue Knight. She let her gaze wander to the Mews, and noticed Ryou had another person in tow. His hand was wrapped tightly around the arm of Masaya, who was whimpering slightly.

"I found this... wimp cowering outside of the Cafe. He could only say that Kish attacked you. Which we already knew, and we were on our way." Ryou spat, shoving Masaya to the ground. The girls parted the way for him as he fell, disgusted expressions on their faces.

"It also looks like Kish got beaten... again!" Pudding giggled, pointing to the fallen alien. Kish looked up with weary eyes.

"No... not yet... I'm not defeated..yet." He muttered, groaning. "ICHIGO IS MINE!" Kish yelled, that same insane smile lighting his face. He pulled his swords together, creating a blue ball of lightning that grew in size.

The Blue Knight spun around to face Kish, almost too late, and shoved Ichigo to the side just as Kish released the energy ball. It hit the Blue Knight, who screamed in pain as it hit him.

"BLUE KNIGHT!" Ichigo screamed, getting to her feet quickly. Her face was terrified, and not just for herself.

"Let's go help them!" Mint cried, starting to walk forward. Ryou stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. Look." He murmured, pointing to the Blue Knight.

He remained standing, clutching his arm in pain. His blue robes were in tatters, and blood streamed from several wounds. His blonde hair fluttered behind him, and he seemed to be using his sword to lean on. Kish grinned.

"If Ichigo doesn't leave with me, then I have no choice but to die with her here." He swung his swords back and forth, chuckling quietly.

"But first..."

"YOU DIE!" He screamed, running forward with only the speed of an insane person. Kish attacked the Blue Knight with newfound strength, and knocked his sword from the Blue Knight's hands. He pushed the Blue Knight back, back into the barn behind them that was under construction.

Ichigo pushed herself forward suddenly, unable to bear it any longer. She threw her arms around Kish's waist, attempting to stop him.

"Stop it, Kish! Please!" She begged, holding on tightly. Kish snarled in frustration.

"Let go! You're getting in my way!"

"Stop it, then!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Kish hit her with the base of his swords, and she fell backward on the ground painfully.

Her pendant fell next to her, and she sent a quick glance towards it.

The Blue Knight stood in the barn, holding his arm in agony, his eyes filled with the pain of being broken.

"Now to finish it..." Kish muttered, raising his swords to create another lightning ball.

"DIE, Blue Knight!" He screamed, casting the energy at him. Ichigo picked up her pendant, beginning her transformation, and raced into the barn. Kish watched in horror as she ran in front of the energy ball.

"Ichigo!" He cried, his face falling. The explosion knocked him backwards, and he watched as the barn fell. The Mews also watched, their eyes wide. Masaya cringed.

"Ichigo." Kish murmured, unable to believe that she had just sacrificed her life for the Blue Knight. As the dust settled, Zakuro pointed at the barn.

"Look!" She called. Inside the rubble of the barn, Ichigo held onto the Blue Knight tightly, with a bubble of her power protecting them from the falling pieces of the barn. The Blue Knight still was wincing in pain, and she looked down at him with a worried expression.

"Ichigo..." He murmured in wonder, staring up at her. "You saved... me... this time." He chuckled, flinching at the pain the action caused. She turned around to face Kish, and he gasped at seeing she was crying. She stood, facing the Mews and Kish.

"Please... please don't hurt him anymore..." She murmured. Kish got to his feet.

"Ichigo, are you crying?" He asked quietly.

"Kish... I can't... I won't come with you." She whispered. Kish dropped his swords, his expression saddened.

"Then... I suppose... I'll go alone. I guess I... tried too hard... and got nowhere." He murmured.

"Goodbye, Ichigo." He said, before fading away.

Ichigo collasped into the Blue Knight's arms, completely fainted. He looked up at the Mews, and back down at Ichigo, the girl who had saved him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Hahahha! hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW!!! PLEASSSEEE!!**

**thank you! 3**

**~nightfall26**


	3. Desolation

**It took a while, yes it did, but here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it :)**

**I wish I owned TMM... but i don't... **

**~Nightfall26**

Ichigo woke up inside the Café. She seemed to be laying on one of the tables. Her partners surrounded her, staring down with curious expressions. She blinked slowly, stretched her arms above her head, and yawned.

"Hey, everybody... What happened?" She asked, her voice soft from sleeping. Lettuce's hands twisted nervously in her apron. She was the first to speak.

"Well, Ichigo... Kish attacked you, and Masaya... he... um..." Her voice grew to a low murmur. Lettuce looked ashamed.

"He left you." Zakuro stated, her face bored.

"I remember that part." Ichigo whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. The memory wasn't the best, but at least she recalled it.

"And then? What happened?" Ichigo asked, curious. She brushed away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. Mint sighed, unfolding her arms.

"The Blue Knight appeared. Seems that he isn't Ryou or Masaya." Mint's voice was just as unfriendly as usual.

"But Ichigo saved him this time, na no da!" Pudding squealed in delight. She clapped her hands together in excitement. Ichigo's eyes widened, and she nodded.

"I see. I remember." Ichigo yawned again, and sat up. She looked around the room, blinking slowly. Ryou sat off in a corner, his head resting on his chest and his eyes closed. Masaya was sitting in a chair across from him. He looked uncomfortable, and cleared his throat nervously. Keiichiro stood by the wall, a glass of iced tea in his hand. He sipped it casually, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright, Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked, looking concerned. Ichigo nodded, scratching her head.

"I'm a little light-headed, but otherwise fine, Akasaka-san," she said, her voice quiet. Keiichiro smiled warmly, and turned around to walk into the kitchen briefly. When he returned, he brought a glass of lemonade. He handed it to Ichigo. She bowed her head and thanked him. She took a large gulp from it before putting it down on the table. Ichigo sighed, her thoughts restless. _Kish is going insane... _She cast her gaze to the ceiling of the Café, twisting her fingers together. _Why would he want me to go with him? That's just odd. _A soft touch on her shoulder disturbed her thoughts.

"Ichigo, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Lettuce said, smiling gently. Pudding overheard them, turning her bright face towards Ichigo.

"Same here, Ichigo! Pudding can help, na no da!" she exclaimed as she jumped up to land on Lettuce's shoulders. Lettuce laughed and patted the younger girl fondly. Zakuro sighed and folded her arms.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." Zakuro said, then turned away as soon as she had spoken. Mint fumed silently as she pondered how to say something like her beloved Zakuro... without being too nice to Ichigo.

"I suppose... If you need assistance... I can provide a solution. Once." she huffed. Ichigo smiled brightly.

"Thanks you guys! I'm sure I'll be fine." she said, her voice as peppy as usual. Ryou lifted his head and dusted his shoulder off absentmindedly.

"Ichigo, take Aoyama home." He ordered, opening his eyes to stare at the pink haired girl. Ichigo grumbled, getting to her feet unhappily.

"Whyyy Shirogane?" She huffed, balling her fists.

"Because I said so, Strawberry." Ryou smirked, closing his eyes again. Ichigo groaned.

"Will you give me a raise?" She asked. Ryou stifled laughter.

"Of course not. But you can have the day off tomorrow. Fair?" He said condescendingly. Ichigo's face fell a little bit, and she swallowed.

"Yes, Shirogane-san." She murmured formally, bowing once before walking towards the door. Her shoulders slumped. Ichigo looked defeated. Ryou sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, Ichigo, get back here. I'll... you know... work Mint harder. Yeah. That's it." He chuckled under his breath at the comical thought.

"As if." He muttered to himself. Ichigo rolled her eyes. She knew Ryou wasn't actually going to. He wouldn't. Ever.

"I told you, I'm going. Come on, Masaya." She opened the door again, and walked out into the street. Masaya sighed and got to his feet, following her cautiously. Ichigo walked down the street, rubbing her arms. It was chilly outside, and the uniform she wore hardly kept her warm. She kept her gaze pointedly rooted to the sidewalk in front of her. She was disappointed in Masaya, to say the least. He hadn't ever run away from protecting her before. It confused her and saddened her.

"Ichigo?" His voice disrupted her pondering. She stopped in her tracks before turning to face him.

"Yes, Masaya?" Her eyes were cold.

"I have...something I need to tell you. Would you mind coming with me?" He asked, his brown eyes pleading. Ichigo shook her head.

"You can tell me right here, can't you?" She gestured around at the empty streets that surrounded them.

"I'd rather you'd be sitting down." He said, looking at his shoes. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... then... Lead on?" She said, without a clue as to what was going on. Masaya began to walk in the direction of a park, and Ichigo noticed for the first time that day how drained he looked. His face was weary, and there were circles under his eyes. He walked slowly and deliberately, his shoulders slumped. Ichigo trotted along after him, her face concerned. Even though he had committed an act of cowardliness towards her, she was still very much in love with him. _Did he get enough sleep? Did kendo tire him out? Is he okay? Is his family okay? Is school going alright for him? Worry... worry... worry... _Ichigo was anxious, to say the least. Finally, they came to the park he wished to be in.

"We're here." Masaya murmured, his face grim. He extended his hand to her, a ghost ofa smile appearing when she placed her hand in his own. Ichigo looked around. There was a bench nearby, surrounded by pretty flowers. Masaya led her to that one, gesturing for her to sit first. When he sat down, he sighed heavily and stared at his shoes again. Ichigo bit her lip. She twisted her hands in her skirt, messing with it while he gathered the strength to say the first few words.

"Ichigo, we need to break up." His voice was curt. Ichigo's eyes widened, and she stared at him for a moment. Everything he said was playing back in her head several times.

"....What?" She whispered, her hands gripping her skirt so hard, her knuckles turned white.

"We need to break up." He repeated, slower this time. Ichigo raised a hand slowly to her mouth, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" She choked, hurt flooding her face. Her eyes were filled with betrayal. Masaya ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. His face was distraught.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ichigo. I have to protect you, and... This is the best way. I have to protect you." He spoke softly, raising a hand to touch her hand. She snatched it away quickly, glaring at him with glassy eyes.

"What do you have to protect me against, Masaya? You left me today. You didn't even take a second glance at me, even though you knew I was going to be harmed by Kish." She hissed, the hurt in her eyes making Masaya flinch back. He gently scooped her hand into his own and locked eyes with her.

"Ichigo. I couldn't protect you. I knew that the Blue Knight would come. I knew he would save you. But this is the way I can protect you." His voice was quiet, filled with a pain Ichigo couldn't comprehend. The gentleness in his voice made her calm down, as she felt tears trickle down her face.

"Protect me from what," Ichigo asked, barely able to look at her ex-boyfriend. "Masaya, I... love you. What more could you want? I... I..."

"I just want to protect you Ichigo. And I don't know if I can do that if I still hang on to you."

"But you never told me from what!" Ichigo exclaimed, trying to blink away her tears. "Is it because you're afraid of me? But you've seen me in my Mew form plenty of times. What did I do wrong, Masaya? Please... don't leave me..." Finally, he inhaled sharply and shook his head. He seemed to come to a set of terms within himself, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm trying to protect you, Ichigo, from myself."

**************************************************************************************

After they had parted at the park, Ichigo stumbled listlessly back to the Cafe. She stopped at a street corner, leaning heavily on the side of a building. Sobs wracked her thin body, and she covered her face in her hands. She felt more alone than ever before. Suddenly, she felt the gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder. Looking up through teary eyes, Ichigo saw a figure she had never before been so glad to see.

With that, she threw herself into the arms of the Blue Knight.

**LOADS AND LOADS AND LOADS of thank-you's to my awesome beta, XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx!!! *hugs* **

**This chapter would not have ever made it to the world of fanfiction without her help! =]**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEWWWW! please? **

**~nightfall26**


	4. The Crushing Grief

**Here it is, the anticipated next chaper of "THE BLUE WARRIOR"!!! I'm very very very sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

**Please forgive me!  
Don't forget to review!**

**~nightfall26 **

_Last chapter..._

_After they had parted at the park, Ichigo stumbled listlessly back to the Cafe. She stopped at a street corner, leaning heavily on the side of a building. Sobs wracked her thin body, and she covered her face in her hands. She felt more alone than ever before. Suddenly, she felt the gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder. Looking up through teary eyes, Ichigo saw a figure she had never before been so glad to see._

_With that, she threw herself into the arms of the Blue Knight._

* * *

Ichigo allowed the sobs to come hard and fast. The tears came in such great quantities that she could hardly breathe. What little air she did intake came in gasps. The Blue Knight at first stood there stiffly, awkwardness hanging over the two of them like a shroud. But after a moment, he relaxed and gently put his arms around her. Ichigo clutched her hands in the back of his blue trench coat, crying so hard she was shaking violently. He hesitantly rubbed a hand across her back, an unsure expression crossing his face. Ichigo simply pressed herself closer. He leaned his cheek on her hair, and closed his eyes until Ichigo's sobs gradually started to dwindle.

"Ichigo," the Blue Knight murmured. He lifted his head off of hers, and looked down at her with a curious expression. She sniffled and raised her gaze slowly. It took a while to register that she was clutching herself to the Blue Knight, and when she did, she jumped away like she had been burned.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, rubbing a hand across her still streaming eyes. He smiled gently.

"It's alright. What happened?" he asked, his face concerned. Ichigo sighed, her gaze cast downwards. Grief clouded her eyes.

"Oh, I won't bother you," she muttered, knotting her hands together. The Blue Knight put a finger underneath her chin, tilting her gaze up to meet his own.

"I told you once before. I was born for the sole purpose to protect you. And that means in any way I can. Please trust me." His voice was reverent, and Ichigo nodded slowly. Her eyes filled with a dull pain, and she looked away from him.

"Remember when you helped me defeat that giant butterfly? And you told me I could do it because I loved?"

He nodded, his cerulean eyes flashing dangerously as he recalled the fight. Ichigo didn't notice.

"Well... I don't know how, but you seemed to know about Masaya and me. We were so very close... He's everything to me. But obviously I don't mean much to him," she spat, anger clouding her expression for a moment. Then she shook her head and continued.

"He just told me that we had to break up. For my own good. But..." Her eyes filled with tears again, and she pulled her arms to her chest, cradling herself. The Blue Knight walked closer, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and his voice sent chills down her spine. In his eyes, there was true worry. True concern. Ichigo stared into his eyes, losing herself in the depths of electric blue bliss. It was calming, oddly. A drop of water landed on her head, and she jumped. It had startled her out of the moment. That one drop began to evolve into a steady rainfall, and Ichigo began to cry again. The Blue Knight stood in front of her for a moment before pulling her into an embrace.

* * *

They stood like that for a few moments, and suddenly, he gathered the weeping girl into his arms. He leapt into the air, carrying her with him. They soared over the soaked landscape, passing the large buildings until they came to the cafe. He landed gently, careful not to disturb the emotional Ichigo. He shoved the front door open with a single hand, disturbing the scene from inside. Pudding, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Mint were sitting around a table. Ryou and Keiichiro were talking quietly near the kitchen. Everyone stopped in their tracks to stare.

"Ichigo!" The girls cried in unison. Ryou and Keiichiro hurried over, and the Blue Knight set her down, holding her close with one arm. His gaze was sorrowful. Ryou stepped forward, his eyes questioning.

"What happened?" he asked, taking in the sight before him. The Blue Knight was holding a dripping, sobbing, wreck of a girl. Ichigo.

The Blue Knight sighed heavily.

"Ask her," he said simply, helping her sit down in a chair. Ichigo looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"Thank you," she said, reaching out a shaking hand to him. Her fingers grazed the tips of his for a moment, and he stepped back. He smiled, and with that, disappeared through the door he had come in. Ichigo stared at where he had once stood, her eyes dull. Lettuce stood, walking to Ichigo's side.

"Ichigo..." she murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Keiichiro asked. Ichigo shook her head, turning away from them all to bury her head in her arms on the table. Sobs shook her shoulders and back. Ryou looked at her for a moment, his eyes surprised.

"I'll go call her parents... They can come get her," he whispered, shock paralyzing him momentarily. He shook himself and walked away. Mint got to her feet, her eyes concerned. For once. But she sighed, and followed Ryou. Zakuro did the same. Pudding looked sad, and joined Lettuce by Ichigo.

"Lettuce onee-chan, what's wrong, na no da?" she asked, her eyes troubled. Lettuce sighed.

"Not many things could upset Ichigo this much. Aoyama-san must have told her something... troubling," she murmured, wringing her hands in distress. Pudding took up the seat next to Ichigo, patting her back comfortingly. Lettuce sat on the other side of her. Before long, Mint and Zakuro returned to the room to sit around the sobbing Ichigo. They each exchanged looks of worry, waiting with her until her parents got there.

* * *

It was nearly a half hour until Sakura Momomiya pulled up in her car, rushing into the cafe to help her distraught daughter into the car. She talked to Ryou for a moment, her expression upset. Mr. Momomiya stormed in, his face livid.

"If you've harmed my daughter in any way, I swear I will tear your head from your neck!" He screeched, brandishing his fist.

"Now, dear, hush while the good boy tells you what happened," Mrs. Momomiya said, patting her husbands arm softly. He huffed, but relaxed a bit.

Ryou held up his hands, shaking his head.

"Mr. Momomiya, I don't know what happened. You have to ask your daughter," he said, his voice quiet. Sakura nodded once, and sighed. The girls watched her leave, waving half-heartedly after their friend. Mr. Momomiya growled, his red face returning to normal as he stomped back outside.

Ryou turned back to the girls.

"Shirogane-san, what do you think happened?" Lettuce asked meekly, walking up to him. He looked shocked, and ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. None of them had ever seen Ichigo so upset. It was quite a rare situation.

"I have no idea. I don't even know why the Blue Knight was here. I'm completely... lost." Ryou muttered. He turned on his heel and walked out, Keiichiro following him.

The remaining Mews simply stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

* * *

On the ride home, Ichigo pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She stared out the window, tears slipping down her cheeks silently. Her parents seemed to know not to ask anything just yet. Ichigo buried her head in her knees, a sob coming from her chest.

"Why..." she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

_How could Masaya do this to me? He knows how much I love him. It's just an excuse that he has to protect me from him. An excuse. It has to be..._

"Ichigo, dear, we're home," her mother murmured kindly, placing an affectionate hand on her knee. Ichigo flinched back from the contact. Her father stepped out of the car and opened her door before scooping his daughter into his arms.

"Take her upstairs, for now," Sakura whispered, closing the car doors to walk inside with her family. Ichigo hardly seemed to register being in her room as her dad placed her down on the bed.

"Get some sleep, honey," Sakura said from over Mr. Momomiya's shoulder. Ichigo didn't budge. She simply pulled her knees to her chest again and began to rock herself back and forth. Her parents sighed in sync before walking out, shutting the door quietly. Ichigo pulled the white hairpiece out of her hair, tossing it down on the floor.

"Masaya... Why did you leave me? Please, Masaya, don't do this to me..." Her voice was a strangled plea.

Finally, she stopped crying. She turned over on her side and buried her face in the familiar pillows.

It took some time before she drifted into the safety of sleep.

* * *

Kish watched her from the window, his face confused.

"What's the matter with you, Ichigo? Why are you so sad?" he murmured, placing a hand against the glass of the windowpane.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes to stare at him. But much to his surprise, she simply sighed and shut her eyes again.

Now he knew something was wrong. Normally she'd hurl biting insults at him. Or at least protest weakly to him being at her house.

Not a single sound came from her room. Not a single movement. Kish moved himself into a more comfortable position in a nearby tree branch.

"I'll stay here until you awaken, kitten." Kish whispered, leaning back to relax.

He might be there a while.

**Well, there you go!! Much thanks to Kitty Kat K.O., who very kindly agreed to beta this for me!! Thank you!! :) **

**Okay, I'm introducing a new rule. If I don't get 3 reviews on this chapter, I am not updating!!  
So don't forget to review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**~nightfall26**


	5. The First Step to Recovery

**At long last, here it is! I've had a bad bout of writer's block... I'm very sorry it took this long to update!**

**So please read and review!**

**I don't own Tokyo mew mew!**

**~nightfall26**

Morning came without a warning. The loud trilling of my alarm jarred me from the deep sleep I had fallen into, and I opened one eye to glare at the clock. I smashed my hand down on top of it, sitting up slowly to look at myself in the mirror across from me.

I looked worse than I'd thought.

Dark circles rimmed my red and puffy eyes, and my hair was a nest of tangles. My face felt dry and cracked from the lines of tears that had streaked down my cheeks. I sighed heavily and got to my feet, grasping the handle of my brush and tugging it through my red locks. I cast a look down at my phone, lying innocently on my dresser. I put down the brush and picked it up instead, flipping it open.

Zero messages.

Of course. Masaya wouldn't have texted me. He didn't want me anymore. I held back a sniffle, and worked on putting my hair up into ponytails. I could control what my hair looked like, couldn't I? I couldn't control much else though...

I pulled on my uniform, picked up my bag, and walked down the stairs. Everything seemed so normal. As if the rest of the world had no idea of the pain I felt. I passed my mother by as she was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, and opened the door.

"Honey, do you want something to eat? You're early this morning." Sakura called, smiling at her daughter. I turned around, my eyes still sore from crying.

"No thanks." I muttered, stepping outside of the door. As I walked to school, with slow, sloth-like steps, I imagined what it was exactly that I had done to deserve this. Was it because I didn't have that much time for him? Was it because I was a Mew?

He never saw me fight. He only knew that I was a Mew. I sighed heavily, and looked up to see that I had come to the school. Not many people were here yet, I was remarkably early. So I sat down on the entrance steps, looking out over the park nearby. I caught a glimpse of the kendo team, running up to the school. I bit down on my lip, and tasted the bitterness of blood. I hurried to look away as Masaya came by, and I stood up to walk away. They would run by again. I just knew it. So I walked into school.

I found a bench near the entrance that was unoccupied, and nobody walked by it. I sat down, putting my bag next to me.

My eyes were blurry, and I noticed that I was crying. I wiped furiously at my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears before the bell rang.

Just then, the door opened. I turned away, trying to hide behind my hair.

"Ichigo?" The familiar voice made me cringe, and I clenched my fists. Masaya stood in the doorway, his stance hardly aggressive. I looked up at him, my eyes still flooded with tears.

"Ichigo, please don't cry..." He began, reaching out to me with one hand.

"Go away." I spat, fighting to keep my voice even. I simply picked up my bag and stood, running away from him as quickly as I could.

Miraculously, the bell rang then, and kids started to storm the hallways. Masaya didn't run after me. So I hurried to get to my classroom and sit down in my seat. I hoped desperately that nobody would notice my red, puffy eyes. Miwa and Moe came in, and sure enough, they noticed.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Miwa cried, rushing to my side. I shook my head once, before putting my head down on my folded arms.

"I heard already that Masaya broke up with her." Moe murmured, and she patted my back.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, we're here for you." I nodded once, and burrowed deeper into my arms.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Moe whispered, and I heard Miwa sigh.

"I don't know. Masaya meant a lot to her..." Her voice was strained, and I tried to escape the conversation by further pushing my head into my arms.

"Maybe she should start looking at other guys? I've heard that helps with break ups." Moe tried to keep her voice quiet.

"No, I don't think that would help her..."

Their conversation continued, rambling on and on until I could hardly stand it. The bell rang at long last, and they left to sit at their desks. Blessed quiet filled my ears, and I sighed a little.

Once it was time for class to start, I looked up at the front board listlessly. I was as uninterested in this as ever. But instead of starting a lesson, the teacher sat on the edge of her desk and took off her glasses to stare at us.

Suddenly, she clapped her hands. The few students that were still whispering jerked to face her, sitting at attention.

"Class, we have a new student!" She called, and I noticed a boy standing by her desk. I furrowed my brow as I examined him, and cocked my head. He was strange looking, that was for sure. He turned to face the class, and my eyes widened. He had shoulder-length hair, as white as salt. He sported pale blue eyes that regarded us intensely. He was tall and slim, with his jacket slung casually over one long arm. His posture was a rebelling slump.

I felt... Curious. Who was this stranger?

He suddenly fixed his gaze upon me, and I bit back a gasp. Emotions raged in those eyes, and his face was frozen in an apathetic stare.

"This is Akira Nagasaki. Momomiya-san, would you kindly come up here?" The teacher said. I forced my gaze to slide away from Nagasaki-san, and I looked over at the teacher.

"Nya?" I was surprised, but I stood anyways. I trudged my way up to the front of the class, and the mutterings of the people behind me made me nervous.

"Yes, sensei?" I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt, biting down on my lip.

"Would you mind if you showed Nagasaki-san around a little?" The teacher asked, smiling politely.

"If you care." Nagasaki-san muttered. His voice was smooth, like liquid chocolate. I swallowed. I could feel the blood rushing to my face in an embarrassed blush.

"Uhmm, alright." I was baffled by his cold demeneour, and the teacher nodded thankfully to me.

"Good. Go sit by Momomiya-san." I bowed once to the teacher, and returned to my seat.

"Yes." Nagasaki-san looked up at me briefly, and I had to look away from his troubling eyes. I noticed that he had the top button of his collar undone, and a black necklace hung underneath it. I was puzzled. It had some kind of odd insignia inscribed onto it.

"It's not polite to stare." He said brusquely. I met his gaze with surprised eyes.

"Oh, sorry..." I bowed my head to him once before casting my gaze elsewhere.

I didn't speak to him until the end of class. My mind was clouded by the immense amount of grief that crushed me, and I was living each moment with one thought in my mind.

I had to get to the Cafe. That was my duty- and I would perform it as well as any other day.

After class ended, I hurried to catch up to Nagasaki-san. I skidded to an ungraceful stop next to him, my shoes slipping a little on the newly waxed floors. He raised an eyebrow at my absence of grace, and shook his head slowly.

"I have to go to lunch now, where are you headed?" I asked, waiting while he looked at his schedule. I craned my neck to look over his shoulder, stepping up on my tiptoes. He was tall!

"That's weird..." I whispered. He looked up at me.

"What is?"

"That's the exact same schedule that I have." I said, fiddling with my hair. Nagasaki-san shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll go find somewhere to hang around until lunch is over." With that, he turned away. I furrowed my brow. He was so strange.

"Wait, Nagasaki-san!" I cried, waving my arms at him. He turned back around to face me, one corner of his mouth quirked.

"Yes?" His tone was amused. I sighed a little and walked up to him.

"You're going to come to lunch with me, nya! You can't just wander around by yourself!" I huffed, putting my hands on my hips. Nagasaki-san nodded once to me, and shrugged on his jacket with careless fluidity.

"If you say so." Nagasaki-san looked down at me boredly. I puffed out my cheeks at him in frustration and began to navigate through the halls. Once I arrived at my favorite spot, the roof, I had pointed out most of the unfriendly guy's classes.

"You eat lunch on the roof? Unsocial much..." He muttered, flicking back a strand of his hair. I frowned at him.

"Normally, my friends come up here with me. But they decided to leave me alone." I felt suddenly grateful towards Moe and Miwa. Nagasaki-san snorted.

"Whatever for? Boy problems or something?" He drawled. I tensed at his words, and glared at him.

"Like you would care." I snapped, stomping to a corner where I sat down on a bench to eat. He didn't even acknowledge the fact I had left, and instead leaned on the railing to stare out over the grounds. I munched down on my lunch, crossing my ankles and watching the new student with curious eyes.

I had the oddest sense that I had met him before.

* * *

Days went by, and still, I was forced to escort Nagasaki-san to each of his classes. I did so grudgingly, taking his bad behavior with good humour.

Most of the time.

Today, however, hadn't been a good day thus far. Masaya had followed me inside the school to attempt to talk to me. It was very hard to get him to leave. After fifteen minutes of the cold shoulder, he seemed to have taken my hint and shoved off.

It was lunch again, and today wasn't much different. I walked away from Nagasaki-san to sit in my own little corner, eating contendedly.

Until the cloudy-day skies broke open, revealing a rather irritated alien. I gasped, getting to my feet in horror. How could Kish show himself while Nagasaki-san was here?! How dare he?! I readied myself to give him a good yelling, when he suddenly pulled back his arm and released a Kimera Anima towards me. I shrieked and dove to the side.

"Nagasaki-san!" I cried. The blonde didn't move, simply stared up at Kish. I scrambled to my feet as the Kimera Anima took hold on a nearby rat. I dropped into a low stance, watching as it morphed into a huge beast. It was different from the first rat Kimera Anima I had seen- that long time ago. It was twice as big, a deep maroon color, and sporting large spikes protruding from its spine. I bit down on my lip. It lashed out at me, and I narrowly avoided its tail from knocking into me. A scream erupted from my lungs, and Nagasaki-san finally spun around. His eyes grew huge. It seemed as if he had only just realized the presence of the creature.

I crawled over to the side of the rooftop, panting heavily. I pushed myself up onto my knees, and noticed a scrape running the length of my shin. I frowned and looked back up at Nagasaki-san.

"Momomiya-" Nagasaki-san began, taking a hesitant step towards me. The rat turned towards him, roaring in fury and baring long fangs. I took a deep breath.

It was either watch this jerk die, or transform in front of him. I pondered for a moment, pressing my back to the wall behind me. Nagasaki-san was surprisingly agile, and instead of being knocked to the side, avoided most of the blows.

He didn't seem surprised at the appearance of this giant monster.

Suddenly, the rat swatted him to the side, and he crashed into the side of the roof. My eyes widened in horror, and I leapt to my feet, not thinking twice about transforming. I couldn't bear to see anyone hurt if I could have prevented it.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!" I cried, pressing a soft kiss to my pendant. As the pink glow engulfed me, I didn't notice Nagasaki-san's eyes were still open, and were focused avidly on me...

**And there you have it! I hoped you liked it~**

**3 Reviews or no next chapter!!! Thank you!**

**~nightfall26**


End file.
